To Die Another Day
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Something strange happens when Russia figures out that he's in a time-loop when everyday begins to repeat itself in a living hell. Will there be a solution to solve this? If not, will the Russian just have to face the facts that he's completely insane? Rated T for violence, cursing. Bonding between Germany and Russia, yey! :D This is supposed to be funny, and kinda sad.


**To Die Another Day**

**A/N: HELLOOOO PEEOPLELEEE. **

**I figured out that there was a virus in my computer. D: It was that damned cursed BasicServe virus. **

**FUCK YOU, BASICSERVE! I'm sure all of you have faced the wrath of that horrid website. **

**If none of you have heard, the BasicServe Virus is a terrible virus that replaces everything you type in the search engine with the word you typed to a website called "basicserve. com" IF YOU EVER SEE THIS WEBSITE ON YO COMPOOPA, YOU GOTTA CHECK YO PROGRAMS AND FEATURES FAST! **

**Dear God... it won't let me copy anything from the internet... **

**FUCK! EVERYONE, BASICSERVE IS GOING TO^%%777^^^544####5%/basicserve/343hjgvs=BASICSERVE+IS+GOING+TO... **

**Oops! Sorry! Looks like you've looked up an unreachable program. Please try again later!**

**...**

**Just kidding, I'm OK. :D But seriously, I can't copy anything from the internet. D: DAT MEANS NO MORE FUNNY FACES... ;W; I can still type faces, tho. If I talk any longer, I'll ruin the story. **

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open quickly. "Huh?" Russia looked around. He was in the meeting room.

"You fell asleep through the whole meeting." China explained as he was getting up from his seat beside the Russian.

"No one tried to wake me up?" Russia asked him, casting a bewildered look. Wasn't this meeting important?

"I tried to, but every time I touched you you muttered something about killing me!" He screeched, rushing away from him as fast as possible, in fear that what the Russian had been muttering might come true. Russia scratched the back of his head. Pressing his head against the table to sleep wasn't a great idea. His back was really sore, too.

"Russia," The Russian whirled around at the call of his name. He had spun around too fast, so he clumsily fell onto the floor, knocking whoever was looking for him down with him.

Russia looked up, seeing Germany's face looking back at him. "Oh. Privet, Germany!" He smiled, not bothering to get off of the German.

He had a scowl across his face. "Ja, hallo." He spoke irritably.

Germany shoved the Russian off him, making him tumble backwards and land on his back. Russia only giggled, muttering a small "ow". Germany ignored him, standing up and dusting himself off, removing the creases in his uniform.

"So, what did you want me for?" Russia asked, not bothering to stand up and just sat hugging his knees.

"I thought we were going to have a discussion about our plans for being allies." He replied, not hesitating.

Russia's mouth formed into a small, hesitant "oh", completely forgetting about the next meeting he would have with a frustrated German.

Germany held out his hand to him. Russia stared at him in confusion.

Uttering a sigh, Germany leaned down and yanked the Russian up from the floor by his waist. "Oh, spasibo!" He smiled.

"Could you stop being so absent-minded?"

"I have a mind, what are you talking about?"

"That's _not _what I meant." Germany sighed again, holding his head in his hand.

"Come on, let's go talk at my house."

"Why yours?"

"Because we're already in Berlin, and my house is a couple blocks away."

"...Oh."

How much of the meeting did Russia sleep through?

The two walked out the double doors of the building. Even though the meeting seemed to last forever, the sun was still beating above them like a single light in a dark room, lighting up the whole world.

"So, we're making an alliance?" Russia asked him, not recalling the plan."

"Ja. I thought we went over this."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't remember."

Germany nodded. The sidewalk seemed to be crowded by many people at this time of the day. Cars buzzed down the street, people were chatting endlessly as they walked by them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A woman chided as she accidentally bumped into Germany's side. Before he could reply, the woman hurried off.

"What do you think she was in such a rush for?" Asked Russia. Germany shrugged, seeming to loose his heated attitude he had before.

"Today's Thursday, da?"

"Ja."

"Time seems to go so slow."

Germany nodded as they came to a corner. The German walked into the street, not bothering to look out for any cars.

Russia automatically stopped. Why did he stop so abruptly? He watched as Germany walked through the street. Why wasn't anyone else crossing this way?

Russia soon realized why.

**_BAM!_**

His eyes widened

Germany was just hit by a car. He could only stare as the German flew over the hood of the vehicle, landing onto the concrete of the harsh gravel with a hard thud.

He had walked into the street at a green light. Everyone around them paused, gaping at the scene.

"Germany?!" Russia rushed to his blond friend, who was barely moving.

The driver of the automobile pulled open his door, looking back at them. All traffic stopped. Everyone stopped. Sound stopped.

It was like time had just been silenced.

"Germany? Germany, are you alright?" He asked frantically, dropping to his knees beside him. Germany could only look over at him weakly. He had smashed his head into the gravel of the street.

Murmurs and gasps from the crowd was the only sound around them.

"Is he alright?!"

"Did he die?!"

"What happened?!"

Crimson pooled around the German's head. He couldn't get up. Russia kept on shaking him, as if to make him snap out of a trance. He fell limp, looking into the distance with half lidded eyes.

He was dead.

"G-Germany!"

* * *

**A/N: Was that good enough? owo **

**That was chapter one, so yeah. This'll be terrible. I already have my hands tied with other stories I'm working on... BUT THIS IDEA CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND STRANGLED ME! D: I couldn't help it. **

**Chapter 2 soonz~**


End file.
